


one-way

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober – Day 26 – Mirrors.





	one-way

It’s happened enough times now that Severus knows it’s done on purpose, and yet there is still a hint of surprise when Draco’s body appears in the mirror; when he’s given a full view of the next room, of Draco’s leaking cock and beautiful, blissed out expression.

The sound is a new touch, Severus notes. He can hear Draco moan, can hear every hitch of breath and wanton whimper. Severus knows it’s meant to coax him into offering his _help_ , which is exactly why he stays put—why he settles back on the guest bed and simply enjoys the show.


End file.
